A Spanish mystery
by ComedySuze
Summary: A New Tricks fanfic 4 chapters only about Brian Lane as he and Esther head off on holiday to Spain where he witnesses a kidnapping as he then offers to help the Spanish police with their enquiries. He bumps into Gerry on the flight to Barcelona
1. Chapter 1

**A spanish mystery- Chapter 1**

**New Tricks fanfic 4 chapters only - Basically for a while now i've wanted to do a New Tricks fanfic about Brian Lane so I've now done a short fanfic about the great, clever and intelligent character from New Tricks as he helps the Spanish police investigate a Missing person's case Gerry makes an appearance as well. Hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter.**

On a bright sunny morning in early June in the Lane household they had begun packing for a well earned holiday in Spain for the next two weeks looking forward to hot weather, beautiful beach and greatest tourist destinations etc . Brian had protested that he wanted to go on holiday at Christmas because he loved his job very much at UCOS.

"You should be happy to be having a holiday Brian you need some time off from work as you seem to have been in work forever" Esther pointed out as she wanted to cheer him up as he sat on the end of the bed remaining focused on as he was playing with his rubix cube .

"I've not had a holiday in 20 years and they've got that annoying DS Westwood from the police department in the station taking my place for the next fortnight"

She laughed at his complaining as usual as he continued to sulk. The taxi beeped outside the house as she took her suitcase down the stairs opening the door being helped by the taxi drivers as he put it in the boot. Brian followed 2 minutes later as he had just packed light items in his suitcase, he typed in the house alarm number and closed the front door.

It was going to be a long two weeks he thought as he got in the taxi. "Where to?" thhe taxi driver asked.

Esther leaned forward to speak "Heathrow Airport please" , "Where are staying there in Spain love" Brian asked speaking quietly turning his head to face his wife.

" Oh I promised I'd phone Jack tomorrow to let him know what the beach is like because him and Mary visited Spain in the late 1970's" .

* * *

Thirty minutes later the taxi dropped them off at the entrance to Heathrow airport . As both of them unloaded their suitcases carrying them through the entrance and to the checkout desk. Their details were checked in as the suitcases rolled away on the baggage carrier ready to loaded on the plane as they waited at the passengers lounge.

"I know am a miserable grumpy man I'll try find something to while where we're on holiday in Barcelona oh yeah I can visit the Nou Camp take a photo and show Gerry he'll be right jealous when he sees it"

He wriggled his toes in a circle about as the wait seemed like forever for the plane number to be called out.

They spotted Gerry checking in his details at the checking desk. "I don't believe it he kept that one quiet I bet he'd probably had a hard job convincing Sandra to give him time off… Gerry over here!!" using his hands to shout as everyone looked in his direction. Esther was reading a book while she waited.

His friend didn't hear him as he went to get a drink from the can machine while he waited at the passneger waiting lounge further down for the plane number that was due to be on be called out. Esther and Brian watched as he was smiling cheerfully to himself. "He's seems to cheerful maybe it's a new girlfriend he hasn't mentioned about " Brian wondered as he adjusted his glasses looking further down the waiting area.

The voice on tanner spoke out "Flight 987 to Barcelona will leave in precisely 25 minutes Passengers to Check in 3 please" as Esther And Brian made their way to the check in desk to have their tickets checked they were allowed through as they walked down the long hall that led to the plane.

Gerry was close behind he was with Emily and her son. They had organised the holiday about 5 weeks earlier. He felt guilty leaving Sandra and Jack to work in the office with the part time detectives DS Westwood and DS Carrey taking his and Brian's place for the next fortnight.

When they eventually settled down into the seats, Brian looked behind him to see where Gerry was sitting. No sign so he made his way to stand near the toilet noticing his friend seating at the far end seat with Emily.

"Alright Gerry you never said you had a holiday planned what did Sandra say" Gerry looked up red faced at Brian who had a smile on his face fidgeting nervously as his eye wander to see Emily fast asleep in the seat next to him. "She was ok with it but asked me to bring back souvenirs from the Spanish shops.

"Yer don't fancy meeting up to go to the Nou Camp do yer Gerry bring ya grandson along as well I bet he'd love to meet Lionel Messi that young footballer that plays for them "

He shook his head whispering in Brian's ear not wanting Emily to hear "Ok but I promised to take them to La Casa in central Barcelona tomorrow evening"

As he sat back down he told Esther about his plans tomorrow. "Ok but as along as you don't get involved in trying to solve any mysteries I don't want you to turning into that Jessica Fletcher from Murder She Wrote"

* * *

After the long flight the plane had arrived at Aeroport de Barcelona at around 10pm Spanish time Him and Esther were both exhausted as they waved a goodnight to Gerry, Emily and his grandson who was pulling at his grandad 's coat wanting some sweets from the newsagents within the airport.

They booked into Hotel de Batista for the two weeks, it had been the first hotel they found when they entered the main part of the Spanish capital. "Blimey what a huge room" Brian noticed as they put their suitcases down looking at the big flat screen television which was situated infront of the bed. He dived onto the bed to see what was on tv football as he expected. "Oh i'll buy you a new bike seeming as you seem to be missing your current one at home" Brian's face lit up with happiness rubbing his hands together with glee.

**Next Chapter A case is to be solved as Brian witnesses a kidnapping outside the Nou Camp ground as he waits for Gerry and his grandson to arrive and offers to help the Spanish police with their investigations, which has a unhappy response from Esther**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Hot Day**

**Its taken me a bitof time to do this second chapter, hope its ok as i've moved the most of the scenes to the main crime that will be about to happen in this chapter .**

* * *

When Brian woke up early, that very morning in the hotel room it was a scorching hot Saturday, he went to the window to look at the sun beaming off the hotel pool it looked really sweltering outside . It was like holidaying in Miami rather then being in Barcelona. It felt strange waking up in a different bed, as he had struggled to sleep throughout the hot sticky night with the current heatwave in Spain about to go into its 14th day. Brian decided to just carry his creamy jacket around with him as he had a notepad inside it and his wallet with money in which was important to keep on him.

He took out a notepad writing a message on it to let Esther know that he was just meeting Gerry at the Cafe Salsa in the main city centre and wouldn't be long probably an hour at least. Lifting his glasses up to see that she was fast asleep looking very calm and peaceful. How did she ever manage to put up with him and the demands of his police work, he wouldn't end up knowing why, but in the end she understood that work was an important factor in Brian's career.

After finishing writing out the message he bent over and place the note on the table stand next to the bed. Adjusting his glasses as he then left the room, closing the door then walking down the long corridor past the young spanish room attendants, "Hola" briefly acknowledging a greeting from one of them. As he reached the front entrance of the hotel, noticing the queue of taxis parked along next to the hot pathway.

Putting his hand out for one as a small black licensed taxi stopped and he climbed in.

"Hola ¿podría llevarme al estadio Camp Nou.... blimey me spanish has proved already" suddenly realising as he hadn't bought his spanish dictionary with him. As he'd been bored during the flight to Barcelona he was glued to reading every word in the spanish dictionary.

The weather was glorious in Barcelona most of the tourists were cooling down under the water fountain in the city centre, as Brian had noticed when the taxi drove past about to reach its destination to the Nou Camp. All of a sudden the taxi came to a sudden stop by a young Spanish man in his mid twenties wearing a red baraclava, a vest and blue denim jeans, he was branding a knife pointing it at the taxi driver screaming , Brian attempted to intervene but then panicked for his life as the young man swore back at him in spanish. Then dragging the terrified driver across the busy road and placing him into the boot of a getaway car.

Brian looked up from the back of the taxi, looking extremely frightened as it had been a scary experience. In the corner of his eye he noted the number plate of the car as it drove away down the public street . Quickly writing it down on his hand, he then climbed out of the car taking his creamy jacket from the car seat.

He walked to the nearest payphone box and dialled a number, Gerry answered.

"Gerry its Brian can i ask you for a favour.. could you meet by the Scorcio park instead of the football stadium"

* * *

An hour later Esther was resting on one of the sun loungers by the hotel pool as it shone out brightly, the sun bounced off her dark shaded sunglasses , she sighed wishing that Brian hadn't gone to meet Gerry, she was desperate to spend as much as possible with her husband for these two weeks in Barcelona.

"Them two will probably be talking about how much they miss Jack and Sandra back in London" she reckoned as she sat up to drink a large glass of orange juice on the table.

"No No i'm not getting myself involved here" Gerry protested as his friend filled him on what happened an hour ago in the taxi.

"But Gerry i witnessed what happened i had a bloody knife put to me throat i was being swore at in Spanish"

"Yes but you're the only who witnessed it though.... they might not... believe you mate.. sorry " pointing out with a soft sigh as he rested his hand on the wooden arm of the park bench.

" Ok I'll have to prove it to them that i'm telling the truth... come on we're off to the police station then"

"Oh Great Emily won't be happy when she finds out i've been at the police station with yer all afternoon" following Brian as they walked past the beach scenery which looked stunning. Gerry continued moaning with a frown on his face as usual as they were about to reach the car park of the Policia and Guardia Civil. Walking to the entrance they then walked in Gerry noticing that it looked more like the police station from Life on Mars, a programme he always watches on tv, inside of the station had more of a 1970's feel to it.

Brian went to ask at the front reception desk.

"Hola Miss Erm... Can i speak to...Inspector de policia"

She let them know that there would be a detective along in a moment as the two friends then sat down at the waiting area. Gerry folded his arms while waiting, as he watched the young police officers moving from room to room with file documents. It reminded him of the good old days when he started off with the London Met as a young nervous 20 year old , young man as he had made a few errors on the first couple days in the 1970's which resulted in angering a few older detectives.

"Blimey how much longer do we have to wait.. i'm starving here hungry... for something to eat?" looking at his watch.

A spanish female detective greeted them as she came over to the waiting area.

"My name.. Police Detective Monica Sanchez can i ask you what is the crime you want to report here?"

Brian spoke out finally after having being perfectly still and quiet for 30 minutes as they'd been waiting.

"My name is Brian Lane , this is Gerry Standing we work for the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad back in the UK and I wanted to report an assualt on a taxi driver that happened about an hour and a half ago.. because i was sitting in the back of the taxi on my way to visit the Nou Camp and some person stopped the car.. he looked about 25 years old, had pulled on both of us and dragged the drive out of the seat throwing him into the back of another car"

"Is there any other witnesses that seen this happen" she asked looking half interested as she'd noticed Gerry staring smiling towards her from the other side of the table.

"Nope afraid not"

"I'm sorry Mr Lane but i can't investigate this any further"

Just then Monica's colleague came over to the seating area and told her that someone else had seen what happened in the taxi that Brian had been in. They argued as they spoke in Spanish her colleague left her looking frustrated. Gerry began to notice that she reminded him of a Spanish version of Sandra, but with dark black hair and the same fiesty, determination attitude that she showed which was very similar to Pullman.

"My colleague here tells me that someone else has come forward about this assault"

'Oh great.. is it ok if i help in maybe solving this case"

"Brian we have to leave..... Esther will be wondering where you are and she won't be happy"

"I think you should listen to your friend but am i given permission for just one day that you can come back tomorrow and check up the attacker's name and provide details of the number plate if that's ok"

Brian smiled "See Gerry people can see that i have a good eye for anything"

They left a while later walking down the long white paved pathway of the station. Gerry looked back as he seen Monica walking over to her blue car , she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever met.

Brian had noticed Gerry's shyness as he was walking more slower behind, hands being in his jacket pockets.

"Blimey Gerry you haven't half gone red in the face" he teased, leaving his friend to remain silent shaking his head.

"No Gerry you're supposed to be on hoiliday... not here for chatting any of the gorgeous women instead" trying to remind himself not to get too involved in this case when him and Brian would return in the morning time to the Police station.

"Wait up... so what on you gonna tell Esther then" asking while walking side by side nexct to Brian who was looking straight ahead towards the busy traffic.

"I don't know but i'll have to tell her i suppose" he sighed looking downwards at the floor.

Gerry spoke about how the weather was probably going to be "Blimey this bloody heatwave eh they reckon on the Spanish news that it'll last a few more weeks so they say"

* * *

When Brian finally returned to the hotel., Esther had been reading her favourite novel book by Agatha Chriistie.

"You've been out nearly all day Brian... you haven't been to the cafe have you?" noticing that he had no shopping bags with him.

"Thats what i was about to tell yer actually" he looked nervous worring that she would flip out at him possibly ruining the holiday for the both of them.

"See i was in a taxi heading for the main city centre and the taxi got hijacked... driver was pulled out and thrown into another car"

"Oh Brian I'm sorry i didn't know" she walked over to hug her husband by the white door.

" Are you ok?" she asked looked serious and concerned as he remained quiet.

"Still a bit frightened" speaking in a softer tired voice.

"Come on we'll have an early night then" As they sat on the ed to watch the latest Spanish soap drama on the widescreen television

**Next Chapter. which will be a bit dramatic Brian and Monica find out the identity of the kidnapper/attacker but fears grow as there is blood found in the back seat. Gerry ponders whether to ask Monica out on a date.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Spanish Mystery: Chapter 3- Reasons **

The very morning, as the sun shined brightly once again and even though it still remained so incredibly hot, for Gerry, it would mean helping the Spanish police out with their current investigation. After telling a disappointed Emily who had been looking forward to a good day out at the funfair.

"Oh Em, please say something"

"No" she sat in the hotel bedroom with her arms folded, ignoring her dad's many apologies.

"Oh well I'll see you later and hopefully I'll make it up to you" he sighed as he put on his jacket the same one that he would always wear for work.

He was off to meet Brian outside the Spanish police station, taking a bag of sandwiches with him.

"Alright lovely morning isn't it?"

"Yeah tell me about, Emily ain't say anything to me, feeling angry that I'm helping you and the Spanish police with the case"

"Esther understood just about, she just said don't be long"

They walked together from the hotel to town centre where there was street entertainment currently entertaining the tourists.

"Spain's lovely, wouldn't mind visiting again" Brian smiled walking way ahead of his colleague and friend.

Who didn't seem to be in much of a rush, still in thought about Monica the beautiful detective they met yesterday, would it be wrong if he asked her out, the only chance he would have. Keeping a possible long distance relationship would be very hard to have and he knew Sandra wouldn't be pleased, hell but she wasn't his girlfriend, he could do what he liked. Gerry had a lot of women in his life right now, his three daughters who would keep in contact with him now and again.

As they finally arrived, they were greetes by Detective Gomes, a tall, handsome and smartly dressed man who spoke some English. "It is Brian and Gerry, we had a breakthrough on the case last night, Detective Sanchez has gone to question the suspect"

"Bit dangerous isn't it to question the suspect, could be putting herself in trouble there" Gerry warned.

"You don't seem to know Detective Sanchez that well then do you" his young cocky attitude annoyed Gerry as the spanish detective continued talking. Brian noticed the tension between the two which caused him to laugh.

"Not you and all Brian... hate being laughed at" he shrugged his shoulders

Monica Sanchez was a hard and tough talking detective who had worked for the spanish police for 6 years. Having already done Psychology work for them, it was a different change in career path to be come a well respected and trustworthy cop, using her skills to understand the reasons, why suspects commit the crimes that they do. Now she had to question one Samuel Garcia the man they believed kidnapped the tazi driver the day before, as she approached the house there was no sign of, or proof to show that anyone else had been in the house. There was also no sign of the suspect which frustrated her and she then decided to head back to the station where the English detectives would be wating for her.

* * *

"So how long have you been detectives if you don't mind me asking?" Detective Gomes was interested and intrigued as he wondered why they hadn't thought of retirement just yet.

"Why do you ask"

"I'm just curious"

"Well me i started working for the London Met in the late 1970's well before Gerry here" Brian explainedas he patted Gerry on the shoulder for which made his friend look revelatary quiet deciding to let Brian do all the talking.

"See me and Gerry work together for a special unit in the London Police force called UCOS we deal with different cases that are in reopened to investigate"

This man was starting to really annoy Gerry now as he sat looking at the door waiting to see if Monica would walk through the office door.

At around midday she had finally arrived having managed to have found Samuel Garcia leading to the interview room, she glanced over to acknoledged Gerry and Brian's presence, calling them over as she wanted Brian to be present during the interview.

He started walking over and whispered back to his colleague "Sorry Gerry looks like your luck's run out"

"Yes thanks for bringing that up" he sighed as he sat down to read a Spanish magazine on the chair.

Moinica spoke into the tape machine in mostly in spanish, some of the words Brian had understood and muttered them to himself "ahh Yo Tambien, Same Here"

She introduced Samuel to Brian who immediatelty remembered from the day before as the silly and scared passenger from the taxi.

"Now i'd like to ask you why you attacked the taxi driver, one Michel Morales, did you have some sort of grudge against him"

He spoke in clear English to give his answer "I dunno what you mean, he had the cash that's all i wanted from him."

Brian interupted "Yes but you grabbed him from the car and chucked him into yours, thats sounds a tad suspicious"

Samuel took his time in giving a reply back.

"Are all spanish people like this"

"Pretty much yes"

"you should got Gerry he'd get an answer from him within ten minutes"

"Ok go and call him in"

Brian opened the interview door and looked over to see Gerry laughing his head at something, he looked more cheerful.

"Gerry you're wanted in here"

"About bloody time" as he put down the magazine and headed over to the room.

"I want you ask Samuel here for a few questions"

He leaned over the desk, refusing to sit down "Right sunshine what did you do with the taxi driver, if you don't me a soddin answer i'll have to do all sorts of criminal record checks on yer"

"Ok ok i only wanted to scare him didn't mean to hurt him at all... i took his money and threw him out of the car.. left him stranded on the beach"

Monica was very impressed with Gerry's style of questioning suspects.

"I think you've answered most of our questions... might as well keep you in the station overnight"

Monica and Gerry walked together ahead of Brian who felt a bit left out by them.

"So i hope you don't mind me asking but do you have a boyfriend..husband"

" No i don't.. sometimes i always wish that i could swear of men for good"

He started panicking and wondering whether she wasn't at all interested in men.

"I was wondering that..actually i would like to invite for you for drinks tonight if thats ok with you" he nervously shrugged his shoulders. Brian smiled as he listened in to their current conversation.

"Even though i've just met you i would like to accept your invite" she smiled.

"Oh Great that's wonderful" he couldn't quite believe his lucky stars. Now it would be hard to tell Emily that he'd be going for drinks with someone he had just only met.

"I'll see you later than"

Brian and Gerry both left the station.

**Please let me your thoughts on thee chapter, hoping to do one more after this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Spanish Mystery**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the delay with this final chapter as i've been really busy with different things . Gerry prepares for his date with Monica and is annoyed when Brian appears at the bar wanting to wish him good luck, added comedy and lots of friendship. I think I may have turned this last chapter into a bit of a romantic comedy hope no one minds**

Later that evening with the waether still burning hotly Gerry was stood standing Tall directly facing a narrow framed mirror in the hotel room, Gerry muttered words of confidence to himself about his date with the lovely Monica.

Emily entered the room not quite believing her dad's posher appearance in order to impress his date, turning her head as she let out a soft chuckle. Yes he'd been not quite as lucky with most dates he had been on in the past, he was just simply a kind and a big boy at heart.

"Dad you still going on your date then?"

"Course I am... Wanna look my best don't I"

"Look dad just promise me one thing"

"Yes" he turned from to face her, eye raised in concern as to what she may say next

"Just don't promise to stay here in Spain with Monica... don't forget the UCOS team will need you"

"Yeah alright.. I do know Sandra would miss me like crazy" He moaned shrugging his shoulders, like a big grumpy kid.

Grabbing his waistcoat from the wooden stool and throwing it over his shoulders, doing a click sign with his finger and teeth in the mirror before turning to head towards the door. Emily presumed that she would end up losing contact with him again, she didn't want to worry too much just now, he'd always been out to impress the ladies all the time and Sandra seemed to agree with Emily that Gerry didn't take some cases too seriously.

* * *

As they walked through the paved footpaths of the city centre Brian and Esther were busy taking in the local entertainment in the centre of Barcelona, street performers performing flame throwing, very dangerous stunts and dancers doing the Samba and Tango, Esther was alomost tempted in joining in but knowing Brian he wouldn't be in the mood, presumely thinking ahead to the flight home to the UK. Wiping his glasses with a piece of tissue, suddenly realising he was quite enjoying himself, it was his kind of scene.

Earlier in the day having wrapped up the case for the Spanish Police, he'd overheard some of the detective exchanging conversations in Spanish, becoming fascinated with the language, picking up Spanish phrases.

Doing a little dance as they came face to face with a young couple, Brian grabbed Esther hand and spun her round so fast she felt her heart beat racing.

"Blimey what's got in to you tonight love" Expressing her surprise and laughter both at the same time.

"Dunno.. I'm just embracing the culture I reckon.. Care for a dance My love" placing a hand out which she took hold of, he showed off surpisingly excellent dance moves.

"You've not been taking any dance lessons i don't know about have you?"

"Does it look like I have... or maybe i've been dancing in the office when Jack and Sandra haven't been looking" He grinned widely, wishing he had a rose between in his teeth in this lovely current moment.

"You know what Brian... you could dance better than Bruce Forsyth any day"

"Kidding aren't ya" He sighed, raising his dark sunglasses up over his head

"No not really.... He's all about tapty tap and you're all about whisking me off my feet which I love"

They carried on walking through past the spanish bars, avoiding the flame thrower and the clown performer, who had been pulling flowers from behind people's ears.

"Cheeky bugger.. that clown is"

"Now we''ll have no more of your instant suspicious looks" she dragged him away and into the Spanish bar happily named "La Plancha", the lights brimmed so brightly from the outside view from the streets. Blue and Purple were the colours that lit up all around the room and behind the counter were they were serving cocktails.

* * *

Unbeknown to them Gerry was also present in La Plancha, sitting in the corner waiting for Monica to turn up tapping his foot impatiently underneath the table, he feared she wasn't going to show up at all, Checking his watch it was now currently 8:45pm, the bar was filling up, packed to the rim. There would be no available seats to sit down on within the next half an hour or so, he stood trying to get a glimpse of the door entrance.

There was a younger woman wearing a dark rouge dress , she was also looking for someone and didn't seem to be having any luck.

It was definitely Monica, he tried to whistle but the sound of talking and laughter blocked any noise from across the room, she turned to leave but then bumped into Brian and Esther.

"Hola Monica... you looking for Gerry?"

"Yes I am He told me to meet him in this bar..but i can't find him anywhere" she looked disappointed, sensing that it had been a wasted opportunity, she liked Gerry he was lovely, full of sheer delight and charming manner.

"C'mon we'll help yer find him" Brian scanned every corner of the bar.

Gerry jumped with fright seeing his friend at the bar, he planned to have a great night with the wonderful and gorgeous spanish detective.

"Oi I'm over here" He waved his arm out like a crazy loon.

"Blimey Its like I'm invisible over here" He thought to himself, having left Emily and his grandson in the hotel room, they had plans of their own, watching Childrens DVDs on the flat widescreen television.

"Oh ey up He's over there... Blimey he looks like he's burnt his face in the sun" Brian joked, noticing Gerry's face had gone a brighter redish colour.

Gerry muttered for him to leave but his friend and colleague ignored what was being said.

"Evening Gerry.... don't mind if me and Esther join you two for a couple of drinks?"

"Yeah why Not" He pulled an annoying hard look as Esther gathered two other chairs and pulled it upto their table, as the waiter came over to take drink orders .

"Que Va a tomar(What would you like?)?"

"Una Cerveza" Brian replied signalling that was all he wanted.

"What does that mean?" Asking looking puzzled.

"Don't you know any Spanish at all Gerry... Blimey even Jack has better knowledge of speaking Spanish than you and he hasn't even been on holiday to Spain.. Oh it means Beer by the way"

Esther ordered a glass of red wine and Monica ordered a Spanish omelette and a glass of white sparkling wine.

Gerry knew for sure his date had been ruined, as it now became a double date. Tapping fingers across the corner of the table and rocking back and forth on the chair through boredom.

"Keep still you'll end up having an accident.. falling off the chair if you're not careful"

"Brian wonder what Sandra would ssay if I mentioned about Monica.. do you think she maybe jealous.. I'd love to see her face drop"

"Why should Sandra be jealous...?"

"Dunno.." Of course he knew, they had shared a close working relationship over the past few years, sometimes Sandra even wanted to give him a punch anytime he got on her nerves, disagreeing on everything.

Upon the stage, by the counter an Spanish version of Frank Sinatra fiddled with his microphone as the music kicked in. He perfrormed New York, New York in Spanish, Brian mimed along to it, getting a amusing reply from Gerry. His friend could be really mad cap, a bit nuts and strange but when working together he certainly knew how to figure out the vital evidence in solving any reinvestigation case.

"Esther another dance if you want" Brian offered smiling, happily to himself.

They walked into the middle of the small dancefloor, dancing like they were taking part a dance contest at Blackpool dance halls, leaving Gerry and Monica sitting nervously by themselves.

"Can you dance Gerry?" she glanced to asked him, god she was terrificily beautiful , he knew he was smitten deep down but how would he tell her, he needed to drag her away fast from Brian and Esther.

The drinks were finally delievered over to their table which Gerry took his and took a huge sip of his drink.

"Someone is keen and eager to finish his drink straight away" She noticed, adoring his grumpy mood.

" Best letting Esther know the drinks are at the table"

Monica tucked into her spanish omelette that was delicious to eat.

"Don't mind if I have a bit of that omelette do yer.... am starving myself" he took a fork, leaning over ans take an handful on the fork before eating it.

"Someone is also clearly very greedy" She grinned, running a thumb over his hand which tickled, almost making him want to burst out with laughter.

"Don't mind if we leave do yer.. fancied an early night"

"Yes okay, why not"

"How do they put with you at work?"

"By getting their heads down focused on keeping Barcelona safe... and me myself I take on any nasty criminal and test them which they fail at everytime... how do you focus working back at home with Brian?" Taking a sip of her glass of white wine.

"Well Sandra is my boss.. she's as hard as nails... feisty and full of determination.. just about manages to keep all of us in line... unless we finish early and just go the pub... she threatened to smash up Brian's favourite record on the jukebox"

"She's sounds tougher than me" Monica expressed her surprise and shock.

"C'mon lets go" He indicated with a winking eye, holding her hand tighlty as they sneaked out quietly unnoticed.

Brian observed raising an eyebrow, in question.

* * *

"Thank go I'm out of there thought we'd never be able to leave" Breathing a sigh of relief, one of the dancer ran into him, sending him flying into the water fountain.

"Gerry are you okay" Monica ran over standing on the edge of the old fashioned water fountain.

"No don't you dare Gerry I'll have you arrested if you do" He attempted to drag her in with him, but she was too strong to pull in.

He stood up, dripping in water, soaked hair, soaked white shirt and black trousers.

"Look at me I'm soddin wet... gonna have to go back to the hotel room"

She helped him out, receiving a splash of water in her face.

"You'll pay for that" she threatened amusinlgy, reaching a hand up to his cheek in order to dry his jaw, he took her byu surprise and kissed her, to his surprise she didn't pull away, seeming to enjoy their kiss very much.

"C'mon its only over here" he indicated with his finger. Gerry had booked two rooms for when him, Emily and his grandson checked into a few days before.

Walking through the hotel lobby, there were the odd and strange looked from the guests as they spotted a drenched Gerry making his way over to the lift.

After getting out of the lift, he couldn't reach into his jacket pocket for the Hotel Pass to get into the roomand they were soaked right throuh the material. Monica offered slotting the pass through the door and opening it, Gerry rushed into the bathroom, taking his shirt off and throwing a bathrobe on in the space fo five minutes. He shivered feeling freezaiing cold, she decided to stay with him to check if he would be okay for the rest of the night.

* * *

On leavign day as Emily and Gerry packed their suitcases for the flight home, Monica arrived at the hotel room to say goodbye she was sad to see him leaving. They promised to stay in touch, if they wanted to keep their long distance relationship strong. Emily could instantly see that her dad was completely taken with this woman and didn'rt object to their relationship.

They all met up with Brian and Esther, his friend demanded all the details as to why Gerry had taken off so early the other night.

"Yer know Jack will be interested in hearing what happened on holidays here in Barcelona"

"Maybe with him it''ll all be about what we missed out on... Strickland probably having a music gig with his band"

Monica wanted to wave them off as they got into the taxi by the hotel entrance way

"I'll email you Gerry and hopefully contact you by Video over the internet" He kissed her hand as the taxi drove off, it felt good to have found a woman who liked and admired him.

"You and her eh?"

"Yes I know"

"Hope you don't mind Gerry but I gave her the office compuuter address to contact you on"

"BRIAN YOU....." He fumed angrily

Cue New Tricks Theme tune

The End


End file.
